


SBI-centric Oneshots

by lossofourlives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossofourlives/pseuds/lossofourlives
Summary: Title says it all. Read first chapter for more info, tags will be edited as necessary.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	SBI-centric Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I know, very bold of me to post a oneshots request as my first work, but I'll do my best not to let you all down. I swear I actually know how to write, at least somewhat well. If this gets no requests, you never saw it. I do have a real fic planned (Spoilers, exiled Tommy's got amnesia, Dream jumps on the opportunity. Manipulation, amirite?) but for now I'd like to stretch my writing muscles as the Dream SMP continues to rot away at my brain. Also, I just really like the family dynamic AU.

Hello! Thanks for checking this fic out. Leave your comments here for oneshot requests. Requests can be as angsty, dark (yes, I mean dark), or fluffy as you like. Go wild, I just ask for no romantic/sexual relationships. Request don't have to be completely SBI but they are the characters (+ Tubbo) I feel most comfortable writing with. However feel free to ask for other members of the server with an SBI member, e.x Dream being included in a oneshot about exiled Tommy, or a different character in the background. Looking forward to seeing your requests, and check back here later for the actual oneshots!


End file.
